Code Geass: Lelouch's Rebellion
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: Lelouch's plan worked a litle to well. Euhpe shot Lelouch but can he live with the consequences of his decision
1. Euphe shoots

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass what so ever

* * *

Gun fire is heard as the cameras pick up the shooting of Zero by Euphe's hands. The world watches as the man of miracles falls down with a bullet wound in the chest. "He is dead Euphe killed Zero" The masses at the Special Zone scream. The video is seen by the Black knights who were awaiting Zero's order

"That bitch she shot Zero" Kallen yells "Ohgi you are next in command order us in or more people might die"

"But" Ohgi stammers

"Ohgi we have to go now" says Tohdoh who is still calm

"Screw this" Kallen screams and rushes out of the trees and straight where the Special Zone is taking place. Tohdoh and the others quickly follow.

* * *

Euphe holding the gun in her hands cannot believe what she just done "I-I shot Lelouch"

"Princess Euphemia" Suzaku yells "The Black Knights are headed this way and riots are breaking out all over the special Zone" Suzaku looks over seeing Zero lying on the floor and then looks back at Euphe "We need to get you out of here" Euphe just nods still trying to take it all in. Suzaku quickly looks at the radar seeing where the Black Knights are located "we cannot use this for it will be to slow, we need to get you to the Avalon" He quickly runs over to the communicator "This is Suzaku Kururugi Knight of Honor, under Princess Euphemia's orders you are to hold off the Black Knights until Euphemia is safe, then disengage"

"Yes my lord" The soldiers say

* * *

Kallen charges at the first one she sees grabbing the head with her hand "Die you Bastards!" She activates the Radiant Wave Surger and destroys the knightmare

Tohdoh charges at another "I see now this was a trap to lure out Zero and assassinate him" He raises his giant sword and cuts the head off the opposing knightmare

Riots breaks out all along the Special Zone giving confusion the Britannian soldiers and making it easier for the Black knights to grind them into dust

By the time Kallen reaches the mobile command base it is completely empty except the body of Zero. "Kallen moves toward his body with tears streaming down her face "how could I let this happen" She picks up his body and begins crying on his chest but as the body is lifted Zero's helmet comes off and Kallen get a good look at the mysterious man "Zero is L-L-L"

"Lelouch" Kallen spins around seeing C.C right behind her. She must have walked in just a second ago "So what will you do now Kallen, learning that Lelouch is Zero?"

"I-I don't know" She replies. C.C quickly turns around seeing the core members of the Black Knights walk through

"How is Zero?" Tohdoh asks. He looks at the figure that she is carrying "Him? He is Zero?"

Ohgi looks at the student "Kallen didn't I see him at the school?"

Kallen nods as the others look upon "so Zero is a Britannian?" Tamaki asks still a little confused by this. Kirihara walks in and Tamaki immediately looks at him "you knew who Zero was so could you fill us in?"

Kirihara just sighs and nods "I guess I have to tell you everything

* * *

Euphe holds her hands tight and begins shaking "I couldn't so such a thing, I just couldn't "

Suzaku walks in and bows like a soldier of Britannia should and walks over to her "I want to know Euhpe, did you plan to attack Zero like that?"

"No I couldn't I wouldn't shoot Zero for Zero is, he is"

"He is what Euphe? Did you see his face?"

She begins crying again "Suzaku, I need to be alone for a little while"

As he walks out of her room he sees a small little blonde haired boy "who are you and how did you get on the Avalon?"

"Hello Suzaku my name is V.V"

"V.V?"

"Yes and I came to tell you about Zero"

"You know something?"

"Zero has an inhuman ability called geass"

"Geass, I hardly believe that"

"Then how do you explain Euphe's kind nature shooting Zero in a trap or how about you who always follows the rules, how do you explain your actions?"

"Why would someone order someone to shoot themselves?"

"Do you really need to know, fine I will tell you, Zero was seen as a Messiah but then Euphe issues the Special Zone and al of Zero's plans will collapse, so he made Britannia seem wrong and Euphe shot Zero but Zero isn't dead, Zero has created chaos and riots are appearing all over area 11 and when they see Zero isn't dead all of Area 11 will ban together to stop Britannia"

"And do you know who Zero really is?"

"If I tell you there is something I want"

"What would that be?"

"Zero brought to his majesty alive and the green haired girl with him"

"Ok, who is Zero?"

* * *

Lelouch wakes up and looks around, he tries to get up but his chest hurts to much so he immediately lays back down "you shouldn't move so much"

"C.C, what's going on here? What happed?"

"You were shot in the chest and you are in the Britannian mobile command center"

"Does that mean we were captured?"

"You could say that Lelouch" Kallen says walking into the room with the others behind her

"I see so you all know"

"We know more than that Lelouch Vi Britannia"

Lelouch winces hearing that name "I gave that name up long ago"

"Yes when you went to stay with the Kururugi's"

"So what will you do now? Hold me prisoner using me as a diplomatic tool, kill me, oh I wonder what you will do"

Tohdoh walks over to Lelouch and hands him the Zero helmet "nothing for now, thanks to that princess shooting you riots have broken out all over Japan and they need Zero to calm them down"

Lelouch takes the helmet and laughs "so now it's a loyalty test like with Diethard" Lelouch tries to get up but holds his chest again

"I guess Zero will have to wait to make his appearance"

"Diethard how fast can you set up the cameras"

"Immediately" he replies

"Good for the people will want to see their fallen hero" With some help he gets into his Zero costume and uses Kallen for support "hey Kallen how long was I out?"

"Three days, and the media proclaimed Lelouch Lamperouge is dead and Nunnally was found so she was sent back to Britannia"

"I see, Euphe must of done that"

"Holding onto Kallen they walk out of the Mobile command center with a crowd cheering "Zero Lives" "it is a miracle"

Kallen lets go of Zero who struggles to stay up "this is Britannia royal family in true colors, they proclaim peace and then shoot, they cannot be trusted. I trusted them and was rewarded with a bullet through the chest

"They are murderers, Down with Britannia"

"We cannot allow them to do as they please anymore, we need to fight for ourselves and be our own country again but don't think this is the resurrection of your fallen nation, we shall not turn back the hands of time, this new country shall be one that can accept all races, ideology, religion and it shall be named the United States of Japan!"

Zero leans on Kallen again who leads him back into the mobile command center

* * *

Suzaku's eyes go big. Still trying to accept what he heard "I-It can be L-Lelouch is Zero?"

* * *

End of chapter one

I hope you like this story

I made this story after watching Code Geass…AGAIN YAY CODE GEASS. And I wanted to do a story where Lelouch's plan did happen and what all would be the effects of it

Please review, reviews help make the story better by making suggestion or encouraging the author, flames also help make the Author change what's wrong


	2. Desruction and Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

This chapter is essentially the end of code geass ep 23 and the beginning of ep 24

I will be using italics when they are thinking to themselves

* * *

Zero stays within the mobile command center preparing for the assault on the Tokyo settlement. It has been a week since he gave his announcement for the United States of Japan and already riots have appeared all throughout the ghettos. Zero has been directing all terrorist groups with the intel gathered by the core members of the black knights. Lelouch has to be careful even though his geass is out of control only those who have it or used to have it can see it. He must be careful not to accidentally say any commands in which his geass might make them do. Assaulting all knightmare facilities and to take as many Sutherlands as the can is the main goal of all terrorist groups wanting to join the Black Knights. After that each group as a rendezvous point where they shall meet up and join the ranks of the Black Knights and with so many Honorary Britannians turning to the Black Knights its east to get provisions. The core members of the Black Knights board the mobile command center or the G1 it's called.

"All other groups have met up with us" C.C says to Zero

"Our numbers keep growing with this we can smash the Britannians" Tamaki yells getting pumped for the battle

The G1 it approaches the first line of defence and with the overwhelming fire power the Black Knights now have quickly sm

* * *

ash through it. The second line is different and is quite prepared for the attack and is seemingly able to keep the Black Knights at bay but that's because Zero isn't ordering a full attack yet instead he waits for the supply train that is heading to the Government Bureau passes by the Black Knights. The doors swing open as Sutherlands blast the defence line from the side and the Black Knights push in from the front.

The train halts as the Sutherlands meet up with the Black Knights. All the Sutherlands are painted gold and all forces prep the knightmares for battle. Lelouch's original plan was to take the school so the Black Knights can defend Nunnally but with her taken back to Britannia it would serve little purpose.

* * *

In the Government Bureau, Cornelia begins planning out her strategies among her subordinates who are panicking "quit cowering, all we have to do is take down Zero and the rest will fall"

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours, you all have your assigned positions" he begins walking toward his knightmare to launch with C.C right behind him "have Tohdoh command the front line and Diethard your in charge here"

"As you wish Zero" Diethard replies

The door opens for Lelouch to step out but a young girl stands there instead "that was so mean of you to leave me behind like that, wow your really tall" the girl says comparing his height to her own "don't worry though I will catch up"

"Lady Kaguya I thought the six houses of Kyoto remained at Mt. Fuji" Diethard asks

"I came to watch my future husband fight" she states

"Don't joke around" is Zero's reply

"I know your identity is a big secret to most (she has a smirk for she to saw his face) but you are going to need someone as your public face"

"Really you think we are going to win this battle"

"Why of course, I am the goddess of victory after all"

"I would be lucky to have you then but I already made a deal with the devil" he says walking past her "I have no room in my life for deities right now"

* * *

Aboard the Avalon news of Zero's attack has reached Euphemia's ears. She immediately calls in Suzaku who enters and bows in his usual manor "Lelouch is alive?" she asks

"Yes he is, he is attacking the Tokyo settlement even as we speak"

"Oh, so I didn't kill him, that's a relief" she takes a couple of deep breaths before speaking again "what should I do?"

"You could send me to the Tokyo settlement and capture Zero"

"I couldn't, if I did that then the support for the Black Knights would grow and the fighting would get worse, I just want the fighting to end"

"You did what you could and Nunnally is safe, but the report on Lelouch being dead has heaved her heart"

"I know and Lelouch probably hates me for it" Euphe begins crying "Oh Suzaku what do I do?"

* * *

Lelouch takes his knightmare right at the beginning of the Tokyo settlement and removes his stifling helmet while inside the knightmare. His eye which the geass has taken control of shining brightly "This is Zero, A rebel against those who abuse their power, we shall wait until midnight, you have until then to surrender to me, twelve midnight not a single second more"

Lelouch hits a timer inside his knightmare starting the clock "you can still go back you know, your actions here will not only affect area eleven but if you succeed here then the entire world shall be steeped in war" C.C proclaims

"I know but we must press forward"

Cornelia who is on the frontlines facing Zero prepares all her forces for the facedown against Zero "take this moment to study the enemies formation _Zero I will stop you right here _all soldiers take aim" All of Cornelia's forces aim their weapons at Zero

"Cornelia I am afraid a direct confrontation with me shall be your undoing"

-----Flashback-----

"That is correct when you hear me say surrender at twelve midnight you will kill everyone in your area and demolish the structure, then you yourself will die"

"yes your highness" they say in unison

---End flashback----

The timer strikes midnight as the settlement begins falling apart "what the?" Cornelia yells as the ground beneath her all of a sudden vanish and she is left falling with debris coming after her

"By lining up with against the Black Knights you have sealed your fate" Lelouch begins laughing hysterically watching as their very structure destroys the Britannian forces "maybe this is what I wanted ever since that day, the destruction and loss of everything, after all destruction comes before rebirth" Lelouch gets a evil grin "Now then"

* * *

Well you all know what happens next. The big battle and I want to know who do u think will win and why

Battles take me forever to do so don't expect another story for the next little while please review


	3. Battle for the Tokyo Settlement

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass

The great battle for the Tokyo settlement. I hate writing battle scenes they are always a pain but usually worth it in the end hope you enjoy it

* * *

Lelouch smiles from the Gawain as the Britannian's very structure destroys them. "I am not beaten yet" Cornelia yells activating her slash harkens to pull herself away from the falling structures.

"Now is the perfect time to strike, all forces charge" Tohdoh yells as he leads the great army of the Black Knights into the scrambled Britannian forces

"All forces hear me, fall back to the Government Bureau" Cornelia yells then looks over to a unit that's beside her which seems crippled and can hardly move "if you are having troubles controlling it then" before she can finish Tohdoh seems to have meet up with Cornelia's position

"Cornelia's been found, surround her" He charges at Cornelia's unit prepared to cut her down

"Please save yourself your highness" the man in the crippled knightmare pleads as he moves his unit in front of Tohdoh's knightmare and is killed

"Tohdoh you phantom!" Cornelia hisses as Tohdoh chares at Cornelia again only to be intercepted by Guilford

"No your highness leave him to me" Guilford says as he parry's Tohdoh's blow and counters with his spear. Tohdoh makes his unit jump and comes down with his sword pointed at Guilford's cockpit. Guilford blocks this blow as well but it sends him a few feet back

"You intend me to leave and abandon my men?" Cornelia barks

Guilford throws away his spear and begins to draw a red sword "My lady you must live for Euphemia still needs you and besides, I am the knight you chose to champion you!"

Tohdoh's eyes fall on the sword having recognized it before "that's the same one as the Lancelot's"

"Very well Guilford, but return alive my knight" Cornelia says as she turns her unit around and races back to the Government Bureau.

"Yes your highness I shall return"

* * *

The Gawain up in the air activates the Hadron Cannon and destroys what's left of area 11's air defence. Slowly moving the cannon making sure to destroy every aircraft up in the sky "Diethard I have eliminated the air defences, continue along with the plan"

"Of course" is his reply

"It's going well so far, do you think the Lancelot will appear?" C.C asks

"No I don't, The Lancelot will stay aboard the Avalon to protect the princess" he begins looking at the progress the Black Knights are making and is satisfied with the results. "If things keep progresing like this we should have the area completely under control by morning"

Diethard takes a squad of knightmares over to the radio broadcasting station. As he walks in the building he immediately goes to his previous boss and points a gun at him "How about we show the viewers a new age and the toppling of Britannia"

* * *

Kallen is leading the Zero's personal attack force to ambush the main force from the side while Tohdoh and the other members of the Black knights attack from the front. Along with Kallen is the Raikou piloted by Yoshida. The Raikou is used to remove any debris that might get in the way. The Zero squad make it to the attack point and awaits the signal.

Ohgi and his squad are used to defend the Raikou due to its slow movement. As Ohgi scans the area he notices Villetta Nu "_Chigusa?" _Ohgi looks again and confirming that it is her "I think I found something, I will take a look" Ohgi moves his knightmare behind some rubble and comes out to talk with her "Chigusa, it's not safe here" he turns his back on her and points to the School which can be seen a couple of yards away "go there and I will come for you once this is over, since we won't be at the school you should be safe there" Villetta takes this opportunity to take out a gun she has hidden and points it at him. Turning back around he notices the gun pointed at him "Ch-Chigusa?"

"Ohgi, I am a Britannian and you are a eleven, therefore you are my enemy" upon those words a bullet is fired and Ohgi falls to the ground

* * *

As the battle continues Guilford and Tohdoh continue their personal duel until Chiba and Senba met up with Tohdoh to help defeat Guilford. As they begin their attack on Guilford members of the Glaston Knights fire rockets at them to push them back "Lord Guilford we are securing a position up ahead"

"I thank you"

"Don't mention it, after all we are subordinates under her highness, their main force is being used as a distraction but if we beat them here than the rest are just militia forces, I mean they are just rabble" Guilford takes this opportunity to fall back and tries to get in contact with Cornelia

"Tohdoh are you alright?" Chiba asks

"I am fine; did you capture the energy filler depository?"

"Yes we did"

"Good, then order the knightmares to refill and prepare to move out in half an hour"

Zero moves the Gawain down and also gets his energy refilled. Then he fires a small portion of the hardron cannon upward signalling Kallen to begin her attack.

One of the soldiers communicates to Zero "Zero we have reports that an aerial division will be here in ten minutes

Zero then takes off again and awaits the incoming air strike

* * *

Kallen immediately begins charging on the side of the building at the same time Tohdoh and the main force attack the front. The main force is the diversion which is used to distract Guilford and the main Britannian forces. As both groups near the Government Bureau the automated defensive system activates and begins gunning down the Black Knights.

Kallen's group takes minimal hits and when on the side of the of the building she activates the Radiant Wave Surger to make a hole in the wall for her group to make the assault

* * *

"Their defences are tough as expected but the fact that Kallen is able to infiltrate it makes the building nothing special" Lelouch says

A communication comes in from one of the members of the Black Knights "Zero, Ohgi has been shot and is critically wounded"

"Take him back to the G1; they should be able to help him there" The communication ends and Zero looks out seeing the arrival of the aerial forces. He activates the hadron cannon and wipes out then Britannian forces. He then proceeds to infiltrate the Government Bureau from the top

"You sure it's wise to rely on the machine" Tohdoh asks Zero over the communicator

"I know that, I am just going to cause some confusion" he takes the Gawain to the top of the Government complex and sets it down in what appears to be a field of flowers "T-This is"

"The Aries Villa" C.C says finishing his sentence

"How do you know that?"

"I will tell you someday"

"So you have come, Zero" Cornelia says having her Gloucester charge straight at him

"Cornelia!" He yells and fires his slash harkens at her but using the speed of the Gloucester she easily avoid the attack. Then some slash harkens hit the Gawain on the side. Lelouch moves the Gawain to face this new opponent as well and it is revealed to be Dalton.

"Zero, give up you cannot defeat us both in that clunky machine, come out now and I might consider sparing you life" Cornelia says in a mocking tone. Lelouch tries to fly upward to avoid them but Cornelia activates her slash harkens and hooks onto Gawain. She then pulls herself up and lands on the Gawain "I have you now Zero!"

"No not yet, I can't lose yet"

Cornelia points her spear at the cockpit of the Gawain "and now you die Zero!"

Right before she thrusts into the Gawain a dagger comes up and hits Cornelia's unit putting it off balance. Taking this opportunity Lelouch fires the hadron cannons and destroys the Gloucester's arm. The force of the blast sends Cornelia hurdling to the ground. Lelouch turns and sees the Guren who is in combat with Dalton. Lelouch turns and fires the cannon at Dalton. Seeing this the Guren backs off and they watch Dalton's machine blow up killing him.

"Thanks for the save Kallen"

"Whatever, so what do we do with Cornelia?"

"Drag her out of the cockpit"

The Guren grabs the cockpit of the Gloucester and rips it out and rips open the cockpit. Cornelia is has blood covering her forehead and her left arm is broken. Lelouch walks over to Cornelia and removes his helmet "I see, so you were Zero, Dalton said it was someone bearing a grudge against the royal family, you have become sick and twisted Lelouch"

"Cornelia, I don't need such remarks coming out of your mouth, so I will make this simple (Activates Geass) Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to answer him"

"Alright"

"Are you the one who killed my mother?"

"I am not"

"Then who was it"

"I don't know"

"What? But you yourself investigated it" Cornelia stays silent "How come you weren't there to protect my mother, you were part of her guard"

"We were ordered not to on that night"

"By who"

"Lady Marianne"

"What, mother knew she was going to be killed, no if that were true she would of gotten us out of their, who killed her, who killed my mother!" Cornelia stays silent "you don't know? Then who does, someone must know"

"I remember Schneizel moving the body from the area"

"What, then what was in that coffin?"

"Zero" Kallen yells "the ground is shaking, what's going on?"

Lelouch puts his helmet back on "The building might be collapsing"

All of a sudden some orange ball with green spikes starts coming out of the ground "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" the man piloting it yells. It's Jeremiah Gottwald with is left eye completely controlled by robotics. He looks around and his eyes fall upon the man who mad him like this "Zero can it really be? What luck, what fate, what evil fortune"

"Zero looks upon Jeremiah "Is that you orange boy?"

"o-o-orange!! Zero I implore you, DIE!" not a moment after Lelouch gets into the Gawain Jeremiah's machine called the Siegfried charges straight into him "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Lelouch quickly activates the hadron cannon but Jeremiah backs off before it fires and it completely misses. Lelouch begins flying away with Jeremiah right on his tail.

Meanwhile Kallen activates a new system which Rakshata made. It's a slight robot that's directly controlled by the Guren and by grabbing onto it allows it to fly. She quickly grabs on and begins chasing after Zero.

Lelouch falls behind one his platoons of soldiers "enemy craft incoming, blow it out of the sky"

"Yes sir" they reply and begin firing upon Siegfried

Jeremiah begins dodging the bullets being fired upon them "I can see them, you cant stop me" he drops down and begins a fast rotation heading straight toward them using the spikes he rips the Burais to shreds killing the pilots inside

"C.C head to 21st street I have a plan" The Gawain quickly moves past a big building and turns around firing the cannon at Jeremiah who easily dodges it.

"You missed, now it's my turn"

"You are a fool you are being hit right now" Jeremiah quickly turns around to see the building falling on top of him

"From behind, how cowardly"

"Be crushes to dust you relic" He yells and begins leaving the area but a slash harken is fired but just skims Lelouch's knightmare causing minimal damage.

The Siegfried rams into Lelouch again sending all the way to the sea. "I am a soldier of the Great Holy Britannian Empire; I will not lose to you"

"You cling to past glories and look down from others as you sit on high, you will die here orange boy"

Jeremiah begins spinning at a fast pace again and charges directly at Lelouch, but Kallen finally catches up to Lelouch and with one hand grabbing onto the robot and her Guren's special arm she is able to block the attack with the Radiant Wave Surger. The Siegfried is veered of course and destroys the robot Kallen was hanging onto. Lelouch quickly grabs Kallen and is slightly weighted down and barely able to hold its own flight.

Lelouch quickly comes up with a plan "Kallen I hope you will be alright"

"What do you mean?"

"Just act don't think" With those words the Gawain throws the Guren at the Siegfried. Kallen clears her head remembering not to think but act. She immediately activates the Guren's arm and blocks Siegfried's spin again. This is exactly what Lelouch planned and he activates the Hadron cannon blasting the Siegfried on its side destroying its flotation device. Without the flotation device the Siegfried just falls into the sea but so does Kallen. Lelouch quickly rushes to save Kallen while avoiding the Siegfried's slash harkens. He grabs onto Kallen and pulls her out of range from the Jeremiah

"Damn you bastard, ZEROOOOOOO!"The Siegfried falls hitting the sea and sinking to its depths.

Lelouch takes Kallen back to the battle zone and sets her down. As soon as he lets go Kallen rushes back into the front lines.

------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------

"My lady the battle is reaching critical proportions, please allow me to stop the rebels" Suzaku pleads kneeling before Euphemia

"Suzaku I can't, I can't let more blood be spilt cause of me and I can't order you to kill Lelouch" tears begin coming from her eyes as she speaks

"I won't kill him, I will bring him before you but he will be tied up"

"I can't, if we continue to fight against Lelouch then the Japanese will hate you more then they do now, the fact you are my knight makes you hates, I'm so sorry"

"I am your knight, I don't care I will protect you"

"Suzaku…."

A guard comes running in and bows in the usual method "your highness Princess Cornelia has been injured"

"What, this isn't good she could die, Suzaku I order you to rescue my sister at once"

"Of course your highness" Suzaku gets into Lancelot and quickly takes off avoiding confrontation if possible. He arrives at the Government Bureau and lands on top besides Cornelia's destroyed unit. He closes in on the fainted body of Cornelia pickling it up and flying back to the Avalon. On the way he picks up readings of Lelouch's knightmare closing in on him "Damn you Lelouch, why are you doing this?"

"Damn you Suzaku, I won't let you take away my only lead I have on my mother's murderer!" Lelouch fires the hadron cannons at him hoping to stop Suzaku but using his superior abilities as a knightmare pilot he easy escapes Lelouch and makes it back to the Avalon.

The second he is on the Avalon the doctors on bored are prepared for him and take Cornelia to the surgery room to heal any damage done to her.

Suzaku walks back to Euphemia "Cornelia is safe, what now?"

"Suzaku, now we have to surrender area 11 before more lives are lost" she walks over to the front of the Avalon and sends a message to all soldiers at area 11 "Viceroy Cornelia has been injured which makes me acting viceroy of area 11 and here is my order, all units get out of area 11 now! We can't defeat Zero like this we need you for the future of Britannia, please evacuate I repeat please evacuate"

--------------------------------------------Back with Zero------------------

"Damn you Suzaku!!!!"

"Sir, Britannian forces are retreating we won!" Tohdoh exclaims over the communicator sounding quite happy

The remaining turrets on the government Bureau are quickly destroyed and the building itself completely conquered. Lelouch quickly gets Diethard to send a message to all of Area 11 "To all Britannians and elevens this is Zero, as you can see I am inside the government bureau, I have conquered the Tokyo settlement, I have conquered area 11. I Zero now establish the realization of the United States of Japan!

-

Yes I am done it finally. How do you like it Lelouch won.

Please Review please

What happens next do you think


	4. Temporary peace

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

People who think keeping Euphie being alive was pointless. I needed Euphie alive to make Lelouch succeed in taking over the Tokyo settlement and her being alive makes things all so interesting. That was what I truly wanted to do. Have Lelouch win in the battle of the Tokyo settlement and her being alive is just a good bonus

* * *

Kallen lies back on her bed in the previous Stadtfeld house. "With the Black Knights controlling all of the United States of Japan most Britannians left and that included my father. This house then became my mother's where she and I live" She hits a button on a remote activating the TV in her room "It has been two months since the Black Rebellion succeeded and it caused the whole world to be tipped upside down, within the first week of conquering the Government Bureau Zero had the Black knights spread out pushing all Britannian forces out of the USJ. Zero made an announcement to all Britannians saying if they wished to stay they would have to follow all rules created by him. Thus many Britannians left giving many previous Japanese company owners their company's back. Of course once things settled down Zero was privately put in prison by the core members of the Black Knights and he was trailed. C.C was also supposed to be on trial with him but

-------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

Tamaki walks over to the green haired women "the other members of the Black Knights ordered me to put on under arrest for some stupid reason"

C.C just glares at him coldly "sorry but I don't like being touched by vulgar men"

"Vulgar! You green haired dumbass witch"

"I would stop for your own safety"

"Why you" Tamaki rushes over trying to grab her only for C.C to bring up her leg and send it down hitting Tamaki knocking him out cold

"I told you I don't like being touched by vulgar men"

Chiba and Tohdoh happen to walk around the corner to see Tamaki lying on the floor. Chiba begins laughing while Tohdoh tries to study the scene before him "Women sometimes scare even me" Tohdoh then turns around and acts as if nothing happened

"C.C was your name right? Well you do have to come with us one way or another"

"I don't plan on leaving Lelouch but I would of come if you had just asked instead of sending this person" C.C walks toward Chiba making sure to step on Tamaki's head as she walked by

-------------------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------------

Kallen begins snickering to herself "that was one funny story Chiba told me and the best part was by the time Tamaki woke up he couldn't remember what happened or what he was doing. The trial did end with Lelouch being released three days later and still having control over the Black Knights. Lelouch bared no hard feelings toward them saying he expected it to happen sooner or later. Lelouch gained enormous funds from the Britannian officials that were captured many of them nobles. With this money Lelouch was able to rebuild the economy. Ohgi became leader of the Police Force of the USJ and the Black Knights became the official military force for the USJ. Kaguya became the public face and leader of the USJ. I never seen Lelouch remove is mask since his victory and I never seen him leave the building unless it was to make some sort of speech but at least Japan is free and we can get on with our peaceful lives.

* * *

Euphie sits on bed having her head down "It has been two months since Britannia lost to the Black Knights. As I came home I was greeted with people with mixed expressions on their face. Some were glad that I was back safe, that Cornelia was back safe and that I saved the other soldiers from Zero's grasp. Others viewed that because my knight is Suzaku Kururugi that I let Zero take back Japan. Suzaku my most loyal knight never once left for the new USJ instead he came with me saying he didn't want a country built from contemptible means. I could see in his eyes that he would miss Japan but it wouldn't stop him from serving me. I fear that our father won't be so forgiving oh this incident. Right after the fall of area 11 and the creation of the USJ a violent rebellion arose in all areas hoping to accomplish the same as Zero, the Chinese Federation and the EU attempted to attack Britannia on both sides while this rebellion was talking place. This caused Britannia to spread all its military very thin in order to push back the invaders and keep the areas under control. The Knights of the round were used to and were able to push back the EU and the Chinese Federation as well as keep all areas under control. This took two months with lots of casualties on both sides"

"After the great war my sis and I were summoned to the throne room for unknown reasons" I walk to the door with my sis at my side and our knights standing closely behind us. As the guard announces our arrival we all walk in our heads held high and we kneel before the emperor

"My daughters lost AREA 11 to terrorists and that fueled multiple rebellions and gave the other countries a change to attack us, explain yourselves"

I watched as my sister lowered her head more "You majesty it was my fault, I tried to stop Zero but I underestimated him and failed"

Guilford was about to defend Cornelia but the look in her eyes told him to stay silent

I felt something burn inside me I just had to speak now "You majesty the fault is really mine, I ordered the retreat for the sake of preserving those who were left after the battle, I truly had no idea the effects it would have, I was able to find Nunnally but I did fail to prevent the fall of Area 11" I thought over my words realizing I had acted just as impulsively as Lelouch did so many years ago.

My father looked at me sternly; my gaze glanced around as I heard multiple whispers around me. Finally my father began to speak "you did bring back Nunnally, but the fall of Area 11 is something I cannot forgive so easily, our nation is one of pride and strength, by ordering the retreat you showed weakness, I thought about giving you a change at the throne again when you shot and nearly killed the terrorist who calls himself Zero but you giving up Area 11 to terrorists I cannot easily forgive, you will have to prove yourself if you ever want a chance for the Royal Throne" The people around me murmured but in my heart I felt relived. I don't want to be a part of some scheme to take over the throne for I prefer my life the way it is.

I walked out of the throne room and headed to my room "Euphie, what now?"

I turned to Suzaku thinking of something to tell him "I don't know"

* * *

"Lelouch, I think you need to take a break" My green haired accomplished told me as I take of my stifling helmet and look at the papers in front of me "you've been doing nothing but work nonstop ever since you created the USJ"

"I know C.C but someone has to do it, besides everyone has been pretty busy. Kaguya is the leader of the USJ, Ohgi is head of the police, and Kallen finally got some time off"

"So what about you"

"What would I do if I did find the time? Lelouch is dead so I can't go anywhere and why do you even care witch"

"Because your body can be hurt by overworking and I need you so you can fulfill your end of the contract"

"As selfish as ever"

"You are no different"

"I guess your right"

"Zero, it's me Kallen"

C.C went over and opened the door allowing Kallen into my room "Lelouch are you still working? Come on we are doing something else now"

"Kallen I gave you time off to enjoy yourself"

"I can't enjoy myself knowing you're still working" Kallen pulled something out of a bag she brought with her "here, it's a blonde wing and some blue eye contacts, this way no one will know who you are"

I saw C.C gave an amused look to me; it didn't seem to be of interest but more like she had an idea in her head. My only hope was that idea wasn't like Milly's ideas "Kallen I simply can't I have to work to get the USJ's economy running"

"Ugh, you're so thick headed"

By this time another voice could be heard down the hall, it was Tamaki's voice could be heard talking with Kaguya. I quickly look at my door then back at Kallen "I am not dealing with him again, alright Kallen I will take you up on your offer" I put the blonde wig and blue contact lenses in my eyes and truthfully I didn't look half bad in them "alright Kallen but we are using the escape route out of here"

* * *

"About time they left, but now I got to deal with that vulgar man again" My golden eyes scanned looked at the door. A knocking sound comes from the door "Yo Zero, Kaguya wants to see you"

"Zero isn't around"

I heard another voice and it wasn't a voice that would annoy me. It was a young innocent voice of the lady Kaguya "Well could I talk with you instead?" I open the door and see them both standing there "So where is master Zero?"

"Maybe out with another woman"

"I don't mind, even the greatest of men succumb to their needs" My eyes dart to what her immediately. For someone so young she has a great understanding of people

"Well that's good, you're a lot more mature then you look. Unlike someone else" My eyes dart to Tamaki who apparently got the message and began walking out of the room

With only Kaguya and I in the room conversations could be done a lot more smoothly "So C.C where is Zero?"

"With Kallen"

"Really? Then that works well for us"

"How so?"

"Well Zero likes Kallen, keeps you close and I am his future wife. We could all share him" I couldn't explain what I was feeling at that time but could swear I was blushing by the thought. "Well why would Zero disagree? What male could deny three women?"

A giggle came to my mouth to fast for me to suppress "You don't know him that well then, sometimes I wonder if those kinds of thoughts ever enter his mind, he was the eye of attention in school but never seemed to show any interest"

"Really?"

"Yes so I don't think going for something simple will work. That man always uses his head in every situation so the only way to make him agree would be to outsmart him"

"Hmmm, for someone like you to say this to me is it that you want the marriage to happen or do you just like seeing him in a tight spot?"

"I prefer seeing him struggle. As long as it won't endanger his life"

"Then will you help me? Not only will you get Zero I will throw in some pizza as well"

"When do we start?"

* * *

I knocked on the door Nunnally's room with my knight Suzaku Kururugi right behind me I feel confident to talk to her again. _I haven't seen or spoken to her since she heard the death of her brother. I keep telling myself it's for the best but in my heart I couldn't lie. The nobles and family told her that Lelouch was killed by the Black Knights but if she harbors hatred toward them then will she attempt to get revenge on Zero who is her brother? I just couldn't say anything to her. Nothing at all _"Nunnally it's me can I come in?"

"Ok"

I walked in seeing the tears streaming down her face she still hasn't gotten over the death of her family. First her mother and now her brother such a small frail girl having suffered so much I had to do what I can to comfort her "Nunnally how are you feeling?"

"A little better, thank you for coming to see me"

"It's no problem Nunnally"

"It's gotten lonely without Lelouch; I wonder what he would think?"

"I'm sure as long as you're safe he is happy"

"Yeah, but why did he have to die" The tears ram down her face harder "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry in front of you"

My arms wrap around Nunnally as I hold her close to me "It's ok Nunnally cry all you want, it will be ok"

* * *

I walked around the new Tokyo with Kallen and no matter where we went people always called out to us. Well to Kallen because of her being captain of the Zero squad and ace of the Black Knights she became famous all throughout the USJ. If people knew who I really was things would get way out of hand. We got some ice cream and sat at an all too familiar bench. "Kallen is there something you want to ask me?"

"What do you mean Lelouch?"

"You got us ice cream and we are sitting at the same bench where you slapped me months ago"

"As observant as ever, you are right there is something I wanted to ask you. You told me that Lelouch never did anything because you could live a better life if you just bowed your head to Britannia. Yet you started the only rebellion that toppled the empire and freed Japan. I can't understand why?"

"A person has many masks, it all depends and what your goals are to what masks you use. People use masks to hide stuff from their family and friends like your mask of a sickly person so you can fight in the rebellion. Lelouch is my mask to keep Nunnally safe while my true self, Zero is hidden behind a mask"

"So what happens now?"

"I still have a lot of work back at base"

"LELOUCH! Can you keep your mind off work for a few minutes, you're a workaholic and it's very unhealthy"

"Oh, then what do u propose we do?"

"I don't know for you're a hard person to get along with, you like sitting and thinking I like being active. How did Suzaku deal with you all this time?"

"Well we usually did what Nunnally wanted but on our own we did both strategy and active games. Of course you could see who wins in what game"

I kept the conversation with Kallen going for another ten minutes before her cell phone went off

"Hello? Oh hi Kaguya, uh huh, uh huh, yea he's with me, uh huh, uh huh, alright be there in a bit"

"What was that about?"

"We got to head back Kaguya wants us for something"

"Oh? I have a bad feeling about this"

"Why is that?"

"Kaguya is still obsessed with marrying me and from what I know of her back seven years ago, she always got what she wanted one way or another"

"Only one way to find out"

"Kallen, if this was a battle and you had lots of information on your opponent and you could suspect a trap, would you walk right into it?"

"Oh Lelouch this isn't a battle and sometimes I wish you didn't think so much"

"And sometimes I wonder if you are conspiring with Kaguya"

"I thought C.C was the one who tries to make your life a little more miserable"

"C.C, Kallen thanks for that, now I know of at least two people who are out to get me. Kaguya and C.C"

"Lelouch your paranoid"

"Fine I will prove it to you; I will spring this trap of hers"

"UGH, you're hopeless"

* * *

We walked all the way back to the base taking the secret passage again only to arrive with Kaguya smirking a our arrival "Hello, I'm glad your back" C.C hit button and blocked our only exit

My gaze fell upon Kallen "I was right"

"Lelouch she isn't conspiring something"

I watched as Kaguya's mouth became a mighty grin "actually Kallen I am, I knew he wouldn't come if he was alone outside, but since you were with him all I had to do was convince you to come and he would come as well. Kallen why not help us I am sure there is something you would like as well. After I marry him then all three of us can be with him after"

"Kaguya what reason is there for you to want to share me?"

"Even the greatest men fall into desire" my face turned a slight shade of red upon hearing those words. From such a young girl she really did have a weird way of looking at things. I looked over to Kallen who was even redder then I was, her face matched her hair and she did look quite marvelous. "I have no doubt through your cunning you could find a way out of this but I am the part of Kyoto and the Sakuradite mines belong to us. I could just tell them to not help the Black Knights"

I held me head in utter defeat, I guess I was going to be getting married soon. Kaguya's cunning defeated my own "Kaguya, you win" I held my head down in defeat. I didn't need to look at Kaguya to see the huge grin that was across her face

"Then shall we have the wedding tomorrow"

* * *

How do you like my change in writing style? Some people were complaining about it so I changed it. If you think this is worse I will change it back

What do you think about the wedding

What do you think about Euphie

Anyone have any suggestions of what the next chapter should be. I have a few ideas but it helps me write faster if I have ideas from you guys.


	5. Writer's notes important

Writer's notes

I am at a stand still of what chapter to write next so I made a voting thing on all three of my most current stories and you will decide

This has been posted to all three of my stories do not vote on the reviews vote on my profile and when I put out the next chapter of one of my three chapters I will be refreshing the votes and we do it all again. Take care and i hope the chapter you want is the next one I write


	6. Coincidence

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass i just own my weird imagination

Sorry I forgot I had to click the button that said to put this on my profile so I didn't get that many votes and didn't get all of your opinions so sorry but with the votes I got this one is the winner.

Of and when they use something like sector A6 p3 think of a chess board similar to A6 on a chess board and pawn 6. Lelouch made every sector and every group related to chess

* * *

"This place is my home but acts like a prison"

"What do you mean Euphie?"

"Suzaku I have lived here all my life and hardly get to see the outside world, when I do there are guards everywhere so I never get to interact with them. Funny though I want to be free while others wish to be in the place I am in"

"Euphie what will you do about Zero and about Nunnally?"

"I don't Suzaku, I don't know what I can do"

* * *

"Lelouch would you stop that annoying tapping of yours, its driving me crazy"

He quickly drops the pen and goes back to thinking "you seem on edge Kallen"

"Kaguya is going to marry you tomorrow Lelouch dosen't that bother you"

"It seems to bother you more, have you developed feelings for me?"

"D-don't be ridiculous who would want you, I just don't like the idea of sharing someone. Lelouch why would C.C agree to that arrangement?"

"Well who knows but she won't care as long as she irritates me. I need something that can stop this, all of Japan probably knows that Kaguya plans on marrying me tomorrow I need some excuse anything at all will work"

* * *

"Euphie, Cornelia is coming home from the frontlines I heard the Chinese Federation as finally ordered a withdrawal of all of its troops"

"That's great Suzaku, ever since we got back The Chinese federation and the EU have begun attacking Cornelia has constantly been asking to prove herself cause of the failure with Zero. I will be so happy to see her again"

"She arrives later today, would you like to go to the airport to see her?"

"You know I do Suzaku"

"ha ha yea I know"

As they begin to leave the palace Schneizel stops them "Euphie the emperor has given you an assignment"

"Father has? What is it?"

"It seems the empress is willing to have negotiations because with our might we can easily retaliate and attack the Chinese Federation "

"So what is it you want me to do?"

"Out of everyone you are the best judge of character and think it would be wise to send you there to observe them"

_"So I am like a political tool just like Lelouch and Nunnally was"_

"Of course Suzaku will be attending there with you in case anything should happen and don't worry you will have some time to spend with Cornelia before you go but sadly she is still needed here"

"It's ok thanks big brother"

"Of course"

* * *

A guard quickly calls Lelouch's office "A small fleet of ships has headed into USJ waters and its carrying the flag of the Chinese Federation

"Contact them immediately see what they are up to"

"Yes sir"

A Chinese man appears on the monitor "hello again Zero"

"General Tsao your still in the military? I thought after your blunder and being sent back because of the Tibet treaty that you would be seriously punished and demoted"

"It's cause you appeared I was disgraced but I gathered a new army and this time it will be you who becomes disgraced"

"Your funeral" "Someone get me a hold of the Empress of the Chinese Federation or a High Eunuch, tell them that this is Zero"

In a few moments a really fat person appears on screen with white paint on his skin and red markings "Zero what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance"

"Yours as well, may I know the person I am speaking with?"

"It's Xia Wang"

"I shall not forget it but enough of the formalities I have a question to ask you"

"Ask away Zero we would be happy to assist you in anything"

"Are you trying to start a war with me?"

"Oh of course not Zero, it was thanks to you that we could launch a surprise attack on Britannia"

"Then how do you explain a fleet of warships waving the Federation flag and led by a man calling himself General Tsao?"

"Oh I am terribly sorry Zero we gave no such order he is acting on his own"

"Ok, then I want to make one thing clear we are not a part of the Tibet treaty therefore we will not have to give up any prisoners and on top of this by saying that he is acting on his own then you would not mind if I simply obliterated the fleet, for any support even humanitarian will be considered a act of war against us is that understand?"

Xia Wang begins sweating breathing heavily "o-of course Zero we are in no way in league with him"

"Ok thank you for your time -end communication- alright sections A And B 4-7 give the signal for battle stations and to activate the new defensive system. Kallen you and me will be heading over there"

Kallen turns to him in surprise "Won't you get the main army involved?"

"There is no need with most Britannians gone which counted for a good chuck of the wasteful spending mainly on the Nobles I added a new defense system and with the soldiers stationed at the locations that have been given to move out should be more than enough. Besides Rakshata wants to test a remodelled version of the Lancelot's flotation device" They arrive at the scene using a G1 "so nice of the Britannians to leave these for us"

One of the soldiers stationed there runs in handing Lelouch a switch for something "Zero here you are"

"Thank you"

Kallen looks at the switch "what does that do?"

"I will show you" He pushes the button and the surrounding areas begin moving out of the way allowing cannons and turrets to be raised from above the ground "I got the idea from the JLF on Narita using the mountain as a base so I did that on a much larger scale, now aim and fire on the oncoming ships"

A array of fire comes from the Japan shore and begins to hit the ships closest to the shore sinking them almost immediately "Umm Lelouch why didn't Britannia or Japan ever do this?"

"Britannia is a country that uses its military mainly to suppress rebellions and the Japan didn't have enough funding for all of this"

"you can turn enemy territory into their death trap and your own territory into a shield, you scare me"

"Kallen it's time for you to go"

"Why?"

My guess is that the ships at the front were ships that were good for a first wave that acctaks first and fast so it has little defence but you can never sink a flag ship that easily and I plan on destroying them before they land"

"So you want me to land on the ship?"

"Yea and destroy it"

"Ok, you usually know what to do no matter how stupid or crazy it sounds" She gets inside the Gurren and launches quickly adjusting the Gurren so it can be easier to fly

"Kallen be careful it uses up the energy filler fast"

"Alright" she quickly speeds over the battlefield watching the ships sink having no chance of the reaching the shore. She quickly comes upon the flagship seeing all of its cannons point at her

'A communication opens to Zero "Zero just surrender you should know that a single unit won't stop me"

"Sorry Tsao but today is your end so goodbye"

Upon those words Kallen quickly throws the Gurren straight at the ship easily avoiding the cannons and successfully lands on the ship. She activates the Gurren Radiation Wave on its arm and crushes the command center within her hand then takes her knife stabbing it into the ship causing a huge hole to appear. She flies off the ship watching it sink to the bottom of the ocean while flying back to Lelouch. "I really like the Flotation device it increases the speed of my Gurren"

"Glad you like it Kallen and that was very well done. Someone get in contact with the Eunuchs again"

Xia Wang reappears on the screen "yes Zero?"

"The fleet is destroyed, no hard feelings?"

"N-no of course not"

"Good then you wouldn't mind if i sent someone to over there to converse with you and the empress as a part of your good will toward us and proving that you had nothing to do with this"

"O-of course Zero just name the time and we will meet the person"

"Good I will contact you later about the arrangement" Zero heads back to Tokyo and meets with Kaguya as soon as she is available "Kaguya i have something i need to ask of you"

"What is it my dearest husband"

"I need you to go to the Chinese Federation and find out what they are up to and i would like for you to meet up with the empress"

"But Zero our wedding is tomorrow"

"Can't have a wedding when the country you are going to be married in is destroyed"

"Your right I will go for us and our country" She walks away and prepares her stuff for the flight

"Lelouch, why did you choose her to go? You could of chosen anyone"

"Cause I don't want to get married for a political reason so it will get her off my back so i can think without fear of being outsmarted by a girl with a weird crush on me"

* * *

Two flights left the next day one from Britannia the other from the United states of Japan both heading for the Federation. One having Kaguya Sumeragi the other Euphemia Li Britannia both heading to the exact same airport

* * *

That's it for this chapter sorry for the waits I work odd hours and stuff plus new games..I will continue when I can to write I won't let my stories die i won't

Voting time and I made sure that it is showing on my profile first


End file.
